Of BugLovers and DogBoys
by Emerald707
Summary: In which, is a series of drabbles and oneshots dedicated to the Shino/Kiba fan-pairing.
1. First Kiss

**

* * *

**

Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection

* * *

Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.

Summery: They are 7 years old in this one, Shino and Kiba sit and talk about thier romantic lives, or Shino's lack thereof.

A/N: And so commences the 'Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys' drabble collection! Heres entry no.1, do tell me if you like it and I shall post another soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

**1. First Kiss**

* * *

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Kiba asked, eyes wide and staring at his friend in disbelief. Shino shook his head and Kiba raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Are you serious?" 

"Not everyone is as romantically advanced as you are, Kiba." Shino huffed, irritated.

Kiba shook his head in dismay, "But you're already 7! At this rate you'll never get a chance to kiss someone." He sighed at the tragedy of it all.

"It's not that big of a deal," The other boy grumbled, not seeing why his friend was making such a fuss about it. "I'll just wait until I am older."

"No, no, no! That won't do at all!" Kiba exclaimed, flailing his arms over his head in emphasis. "You gotta have something to talk about with all the ninja buddies you'll be making when we graduate from the academy! And I bet they've all already had _their_ first kisses." Kiba nodded his head definitely. "And anyway, I've already had _four_! I bet we can find at least _one_ for you..."

Kiba was silent for a moment then, his head cocked to the side and one finger rubbing his chin, as though he were thinking very hard indeed.

"There's no choice." Kiba stated grimly then, as Shino raised a delicate eyebrow at his friends sudden dramatic tone. "We've gotta get you your first kiss."

Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses, though he knew Kiba could tell.

"Well, who am I supposed to kiss then?" Shino asked, thinking he had Kiba there, and that would be the end of the matter.

Kiba thought for a moment on who would make a suitable kissing partner for Shino, but found no one who would do. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess I'll have to do it then." Kiba stated, nodding his head as though he had just volunteered for some great sacrifice on his part.

Shino's eyes went wide, "Wha-"

Kiba leaned in before the other boy could mouth off any protest, and softly kissed him.

It was clumsy, and a little wetter than Shino would have liked, but he found his eyes fluttered closed after a moment, and time seemed to still.

Before either of them were aware, Kiba had pulled back, a triumphant grin on his face showing off his sharp canines, before running away, laughing loudly as he went.

Shino stood for a moment in stunned silence, before taking off after his friend, his own quiet smile lingering on his lips.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	2. Meditation

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**Summery: Kiba interrupts Shino, and they briefly discuss Meditation.**

**A/N: Number 2. I couldn't wait to post this one, I have so many ideas for Shino/Kiba drabbles! So keep them reviews comin', and I'll keep updateing!**

* * *

**2. Meditation**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked Shino one day, as he climbed through the taller boy's window into his room, watching as he sat in the middle of said room with his legs crossed and hands flat over his knees. 

Now, usually Kiba would have left Shino alone when he saw him engaged in this particular activity, but he simply couldn't resist when he saw that today (probably in the face of the severe heat wave that had come over Konoha) he sat with both his favorite large coat and dark sunglasses discarded, looking completely calm.

That is until Kiba came along and started talking to him.

"Go away, Kiba, I'm meditating." Shino stated simply, not bothering to turn or open his eyes at his boyfriends appearance, his kikai slowly humming under his skin.

"I was just interested!" Kiba exclaimed in his defence, then mumbled "You're always doing this kinda stuff."

Shino opened an eye, glancing up at the brunette. "Why?" He asked wearily.

Kiba's interest was piqued now that he had Shino's attention, and an odd twinkle entered his green eyes.

"Isn't that where you empty your mind until you become one with the floor or something?"

Shino stared at the dog-nin for a moment, before sighing. "I guess you could explain it like that." He finally agreed (though he was sorely tempted to make Kiba look it up in an encyclopedia and get his facts straight).

Kiba smirked lecherously then. "Well, I know something else you could become one with..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kiba barely had time to yelp before Shino kicked him out of his room.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	3. Aburame

**

* * *

**

Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection

* * *

Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.

Summery: A really little drabble about the curse of being an Aburame. A fluffy look at Shino/Kiba.

A/N: No.3! Just a different kind of drabble, let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

Aburame

* * *

Shino could take it. He was used to it.

He was used to the whispers, the harsh judgements, the cruel jokes at his expense.

He has learned to drown them all out, to focus on what is important.

Not to notice the cold hearts of people who don't know him.

That is the curse of the Aburame, after all, and like all of his kind- he must wear it.

What he was not used to, was Kiba.

Kiba's rash actions and selfless nature, his violent behaviour, his fierce protectiveness.

They would yell, "Freak!" and Kiba would yell, "That's my freak you're talking about!"

That was simply the way it was.

Kiba would smile at him, and hold his hand in pride, ready to take on any who objected.

Ready to take on the world.

And he loved Kiba for it, more than anything else.

Because he was Kiba's, and Kiba was his.

They would protect each other.

**-Owari-

* * *

-Emerald-**


	4. The Art of Laughter

**

* * *

**

Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**Summery: Kiba attempts to make Shino laugh.**

**A/N: This one was inspired by a Scrubs episode! Man, I love that show. Lol. So don't get at me for taking off the show, I thought it would be funny to use as a situation between Shino and Kiba. Also! It was inspired by my other HP fic; 'No Sex for Sirius'. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Art of Laughter**

**

* * *

**

Kiba doubled over, laughing loudly at his own joke, as Shino sat in silence, shaking his head at the dog-nin.

"Oh, come on, that was funny!" Kiba exclaimed, his laughter dying down, grinning at his friend imploringly.

Shino gave him a disinterested look, "No, it really wasn't." he replied.

Kiba frowned, "All right, all right... Oh! I know, I've got a good one!" He practically jumped up and down from his spot sitting in front of Shino with his legs crossed.

Shino sighed, "Just give it up Kiba."

Kiba shook his head, "No way! I _will_ teach you the art of laughter!"

Shino had no idea where this little obsession of Kiba's had come from, but ever since last week, Kiba had been pestering him with supposedly funny 'quips' and 'jokes', all the while desperately trying to get Shino to laugh.

Shino sighed with annoyance.

Kiba just grinned, "You're sure to laugh at this one!" He promised.

Shino turned his attention back to him, showing he was listening, as Kiba smiled wider.

"Ok, so, this duck walks into a bar-"

"What was a duck doing in a bar?" Shino interrupted, looking at Kiba questioningly.

Kiba sighed irritably, "Just let me finish, ok? Right... So the duck goes into the bar, and just as he's about to leave-"

"Leave? he only just got there." Shino stated, interrupting again.

Kiba twitched.

"Anyway, as he's about to leave the Bartender asks 'how would you like to Pay?'-"

"Pay? He didn't buy anything." Shino stated accusingly.

"Shino, would you shut up?! Let me finish!" Kiba yelled, glaring.

Shino grinned in amusement under his collar, he loved teasing Kiba. "Go on." he agreed.

Kiba breathed calmly, "Right, and the bartender asks 'how do you want to pay?' and the Duck says... he says... um... damn it! Shino, you made me forget!"

Shino laughed in his mind at how cute Kiba could be when he was mad, but was surprised as Kiba flung himself on the taller man, landing in his lap, and pinning him to the tree he was leaning against. Shino took a hold on Kiba's hips as the dog-nin placed his lips firmly over Shino's, and promptly plunged his toungue into Shino's mouth, caressing and exploring. Shino gasped silently as he felt Kiba break away to lick his neck possessively, and proceed to kiss along his jaw-line.

Shino moaned as Kiba pulled back, and looked at the smaller boy questioningly, as Kiba leaned forward and whispered in his ear;

"No more sex."

Shino's eyes widened with sudden peril, "Why? Because I made you forget the joke? Put it on my bill! That was the punch line!"

Kiba shook his head that it was too late. "No more sex." he repeated, shrugging.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**-Emerald-**


	5. Shino's Fangirls

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.

Summery: Shino's fangirls pay him a visit.

A/N: This is a Crack!fic, I'm not even sure where it came from, very weird. Ah well, I like it! Lol. Let me know what you thought!

Remember kids, don't do crack!fic's.

* * *

Shino's Fangirls

* * *

Shino walked down the stairs of his house, white and unnaturally clean as all Aburame households were, and prepared to take his morning walk to his favorite cafe and order a nice green salad. Ah yes, Shino thought, a relaxing morning it would be.

Was that yelling? Shino wondered as stepped slowly down the stairs.

No, it couldn't have been, not in the Aburame compound, he reasoned.

Shino made his way to the front door, his hand over the doorknob, when he heard his father's voice from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, Shino." Shibi's deep voice sounded.

Shino raised an eyebrow at his father, wondering what the man meant, before proceeding to open the door, about to walk outside when-

"SHINO!" A shrill voice screamed, "Oh my god, it's SHINO!"

Shino's mouth dropped open as a busload of girls (and quite a number of boys, he noted) stood outside his front door, all waving flags or wearing T-shirts that proudly proclaimed phrases along the lines of 'I LOVE SHINO' or 'OFFICIAL SHINO FANGIRL', or, even more disturbing, Shino thought; 'ME & SHINO FOREVER!'

Suddenly thousands of girl's voices shrieked with joy, and (using all the ninja skill he had) he rushed behind the door, struggling to close it as the hoard of fangirls pushed against it (never underestimate the strength of a fangirl when she has seen the object of her obsession O-O).

"Shino, Shino! I love you!" Was called through the door.

"Shino, I've waited all my life for you!"

"Come out and _play_, Shino!" A decidedly male voice yelled suggestively.

"You can AburaME any day, Shino!"

A panic like never before gripped Shino's very being, finally managing to push the door shut, and muffling the yelling of the fangirls (and boys) outside.

Shino huffed from the effort, sliding down the door to sit and breathe, desperately trying to calm his frantically beating heart and the Kikai humming loudly under his skin from fear.

He jumped as he heard the crash of his window and a brick fall to the floor of his kitchen, cracking several tiles. Shino stood up hesitantly, and went over to see the brick, which had a note attached to it, words written in bold letters; "I WOULD DIE FOR YOU, SHINO!"

Shino's left eye twitched in terror, as he looked up to his father, still standing quite calmly in the kitchen, sipping his coffee.

"Couldn't you have helped me?!" Shino near-exclaimed, his eyes wide, still huffing from his near escape of the dangerous and unpredictable fangirls.

Aburame Shibi simply shrugged, "I did warn you not to open the door."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	6. Taste

**

* * *

**

Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**Summery: Kiba and Shino see Kiba's ex.**

**A/N: Just a little drabble here, but I like it :)**

**R&R For me!**

**

* * *

**

**Taste**

**

* * *

**It was on one of their dates (just walking around Konoha, holding hands and talking, really, but Shino considered that a date) that Kiba quickly pushed Shino behind a nearby tree and held him down. Now, Shino certainly did not mind this at all (in fact he found it to be rather favourable), but he happened to notice the frantic look in Kiba's eyes, and it made him worry. 

"What's wrong?" He asked his boyfriend, who was now trying to blend into his surroundings like a chameleon, pushing Shino firmly against the tree. Kiba shushed him before pointing to some red-haired boy who was talking to an older girl that was probably his sister.

"I used to date that guy," Kiba whispered, flattening himself further against Shino when the redhead glanced in their general direction.

Shino scrutinized his boyfriend's ex before making a moue of distaste. "I'm glad your taste in men improved."

**-Owari-**

* * *

**-Emerald-**


	7. Mommy!

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**Summery: Shino and Kiba are eight, playing in Kiba's garden, and bothering Tsume.**

**A/N: I love 'em when thier little! -Emerald grins- A cute one this is, hope you like!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Mommy!

* * *

"Mommy!"

Tsume sighed, as she turned away from hanging the laundry. "What is it, Kiba?" She asked her eight year old son.

Kiba pouted.

"Shino won't let me be the knight!" He exclaimed, pointing to the boy a few feet away from him.

She sighed again, they had been playing this game all morning.

"Is this true, Shino?"

Her son's best friend, a brunette Aburame boy in dark glasses, dropped the stick he'd been using for a sword.

"I don't want to be the princess." He answered simply.

"I don't wanna be the princess either!" Kiba piped up, crossing his arms indignantly. Tsume ran an agitated hand through her hair.

"How about Shino's the knight this time, and next time you play, Kiba can be the knight. How's that?" She asked in a compromising tone.

Kiba grumbled and Shino nodded, smiling happily under his large collar, and began to drag his friend away so they could play.

"Arigato, Ms. Inuzuka."

Smiling at the pair, the woman went back to working on the laundry.

* * *

"Mommy!" 

It was around noon when Kiba called again. Tsume wiped the sweat from her brow and put the gardening shovel she'd been using to dig up weeds aside.

"Yes, Kiba?" She asked irritably.

"Shino wants me to kiss him!" Kiba pointed to his friend again, who stood next to him, unashamed.

Tsume quirked an eyebrow at the Aburame boy.

"Really now?"

"It's only fair," Shino reasoned. "After all, I saved him from the evil wizard and the fire-breathing dragon."

Tsume almost laughed out loud, but quickly regained her composure before Kiba threw a fit.

"Why do you wanna kiss me so bad?" Kiba asked, pouting.

Shino simply stared at him.

Tsume sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Kiba, just do it. Mommy's getting a little tired of all this arguing."

Kiba huffed. "...fine."

With that, the small Inuzuka leaned in and kissed Shino on the cheek, ears glowing a bright pink, while Shino seemed silently pleased.

Tsume briefly wondered if she just saw what the future had in store.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**-Emerald-**


	8. Summer Night Missions

**

* * *

**

Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection

* * *

Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. 

**Summery: Kiba and Shino are in their tent while on a mission, and Kiba is cold.**

**A/N: I had to do one while they where on a mission, it just has to be done! And this one is rather one of my favorites so far, so I think it warrents approval. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Summer Night Missions**

* * *

There were many things in life that Shino could take. In fact, if you were to get to know him, you would find that he was a very tolerant person. Hot, sweltering summer nights in the less than cool tents while out on a mission were one thing he could take, as the Kikaichu in his body greatly decreased body heat. Another was Kiba stretched out comfortably on top of him. 

But the two of those things together was more than enough to try his patience.

"Kiba. Get. Off." Shino ground out, not for the first time that night. Kiba shifted on top of him, securing the grip he had around Shino's middle.

"But _Shino_," Kiba whined, pouting. "It's so _cold_."

Shino frowned up at the tent ceiling, not buying it. After all, his best friend could hardly have been cold, seeing as he'd been complaining before about how he was going to die of heatstroke.

And besides, Kiba's claiming he was 'cold' gave him a good enough excuse to snuggle... which the brunette was fond of.

Shino entertained the thought of yelling a few choice obscenities at the dog-nin, when he felt Kiba's nose make itself comfortable by burying into his neck.

"Cut it out." Shino snapped, blushing from something that didn't have anything remotely to do with the heat. The other boy chose to ignore him and inhaled the scent of his skin, sighing.

"But _Shino_..."

"But Shino nothing!" Shino said harshly (as close as he ever came to yelling), but quickly settled down, remembering the other comrades in the tent. "I agreed to let you sleep _next_ to me you because you claimed you were cold, not to do _that_."

Kiba raised his head to stare at the other boy, smirking (Shino was sorely tempted to wipe it off his smug face). He shook his head, mussed hair becoming messier.

"Cranky much?"

Shino glared full force, knowing his uncovered eyes would give the proper effect. Kiba laughed, smirk turning into a devastatingly evil grin.

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we, Shino?"

"What are you—?"

Shino almost yelped when he felt Kiba nip his ear. Letting out a frustrated grunt he pushed Kiba off of him and made a mad dash for the other boy's abandoned bedroll on the other side of Naruto and Sasuke (who were quite happily asleep in each other arms, oblivious).

Pouting, Kiba watched Shino's escape for freedom, crossing his arms indignantly.

"That's not fair, Aburame Shino!" He scolded quietly, feigning outrage. Shino almost laughed at the look of indignation on Kiba's face.

"All's fair in love and war." He quoted rather triumphantly, situating himself comfortably on the cool fabric of Kiba's sheets. Sighing, he rolled over; back facing the irate boy he'd left behind.

It didn't take long for Shino to hear the shuffling of feet from across the tent before Kiba's weight came crashing down on him. He rolled his eyes as Kiba flipped the covers on top of them, settling himself in the position they'd been in before Shino had moved.

"Let me guess," Shino grumbled as Kiba nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "You're cold."

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	9. The Opinions of Aburame Shino

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**Summery: Shino is given a hormone from his father, with interesting side effects that result in him blurting his opinions.**

A/N: Where are these crack!fics coming from? Ah well, I find this to be rather humerous. Do enjoy its randomness!

* * *

**The Opinions of Aburame Shino**

* * *

"A hormone." Aburame Shibi stated as he handed the vial of pinkish liquid to his son, "Necessary for the growth of your Kikaichu as you're becoming a man." He told him, with just a hint of pride. 

Shino was a little embarrassed, but took the vial from his father, and proceeded to drink the contents. It held a nasty taste, and Shino couldn't help the disgust from showing a little in his expression.

Shibi took the vial back from him without another word, until he reached his sons bedroom door.

"Oh," he said as though he had only just remembered, "And the side effects may include; slight hunger, a light-headed feeling, and blurting truths. Now go out and play, Shino." The man turned around quickly and was gone.

Shino stood for a moment, thinking about the last of those side effects.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

When outside, Shino decided he would go to Team 8's usual training grounds, perhaps he would see Kiba or Hinata there. 

"Hey, Shino!" A voice Shino recognised as Naruto called, and the Aburame boy turned to see the Kyuubi holder running towards him.

"Hey, Shino," Naruto repeated, when in front of him, eyes wild and shifty, and puffing for breath as though he had been running around all day, "Have you seen Sasuke? I know, we gotta search for him, cause we only have two and a half years, ya know! Until Orochimaru takes his body and all! Have you seen him?!"

Shino stared at the boy with an expression that clearly showed exactly how crazy he thought he was, and before he could stop himself he blurted; "Why don't you just admit already that the reason you of all people are so obsessed with getting Sasuke back is because maybe you hold more-than-platonic feelings for him?! Also, you're hyperactive and colour blind, who the hell wears bright orange, for god's sake!"

Naruto stood in shock, staring at Shino, gaping.

Shino too was shocked at his own outburst.

"I apologise." He muttered quickly, taking off before Naruto could reply.

_'What on earth was that?'_ Shino wondered, _'The hormones taking effect?'_

"Hey, Shino." Neji replied, as he jumped in front of the bug-boy, effectively stopping him in his tracks. "You want to spar?"

Shino shook his head, trying to get past, but Neji wouldn't budge.

"Cause, you know, I'm _so_ much stronger than you. And faster. And prettier." Neji boasted, smirking at Shino condescendingly.

Shino twitched, "I just want to get past." he said with much effort, feeling himself loose control again.

"Come on, Shino, are you _afraid_?" Neji taunted, shoving Shino a little, and that was it for the Aburame.

Shino burst; "Do you have a superiority complex or something? Get over yourself! No one thinks you're all that wonderful! Sasuke is prettier than, you just look like a girl, and the most sexually-confused ninja in all of Konoha- _Naruto_ beat you up for heavens sake! No one is afraid of you girlie-man!"

Neji stood in stunned silence, and Shino, although terribly ashamed about another outburst like that, was glad the boy at least was quiet now, and he easily slipped passed him, muttering another "Sorry..." before he left.

_'Ok,' _Shino thought to himself, trying to calm his frazzled thoughts, _'I've just got to get to the training grounds and work these hormones out of my system. That's all.'_

Finally coming to the grounds, Shino was pleased that he was alone.

He was just thinking he'd start practising some kunai throwing when he heard the voice of the one person he least wanted to see while in his current condition.

"Shino!"

Kiba.

The dog-nin ran up to his friend, his ever present canine companion Akamaru running by his side, yapping happily.

"Kiba." Shino greeted hesitantly, about to tell him he was going to practise _alone_ (hint hint, nudge nudge) when Kiba interrupted him.

"Oy, have you seen Hinata today? She got her hair cut! It looks really good, you should see it! She looks way prettier now, do you reckon she still likes Naruto?" This flurry of excited questions came from the Inuzuka, as Shino felt a build of anger and a strange jealousy take over him.

He didn't even fight it this time as another outburst came roaring out of him.

"Who cares about Hinata!" He exclaimed, catching Kiba by shocked surprise, "The first time I see you today and all you can talk about is Hinata! What about me, huh Kiba? WHAT ABOUT ME? Maybe I look pretty today! Did you even think about that?"

Kiba's mouth gaped, as he stared at Shino.

"Yeah! Maybe I got MY hair cut! Would you even notice?!" Shino exclaimed, pointing to his head, "And who cares if she still likes Naruto! NARUTO'S GAY ANYWAY! Why?! Were you going to ask her out? Well she can't have you because you're mine!" He finished, breathing strenuously, his emotions slowly flowing out of him.

He closed his eyes and focused on meditating in his mind, calming himself, as he reagined his usual composure.

Kiba stood in complete shock, as he tried to take in his friends completely OOC behavior.

A moment of silence took over them then, as Shino blushed a deep red at what he had said, and the confession hidden in his words, and Kiba tried to make sense of it all.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kiba asked finally, an uncertain look coming over his features.

Shino shook his head, "A hormone my father gave me, causes extreme emotional imbalances as it turns out."

Kiba pondered this for a few more agonising moments, before finally seeming to get it, and grinning widely, "Yours, huh?"

**-Owari-**

* * *

**-Emerald-**


	10. Innuendo

**

* * *

**

Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**Summery: Shino is making Kiba writhe.**

**A/N: Although this is short (come on people, its a drabble collection after all!) it is by far, the most suggestive thing I have written yet. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Innuendo**

* * *

"Oh, god!" 

Kiba cried out, spread out under him, thrashing and gasping for air.

"Shhiiiiinooooo!"

Shino shifted slightly, continuing his work.

"Writhe for me, Kiba."

The younger boy's writhing increased.

"Say it, Kiba!"

"UNCLE!" Kiba cried, giggling madly.

And with that, the older boy ceased tickling his younger lover, a silently pleased smile on his face.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

-Emerald-**


	11. Dancing with the Fairys

**

* * *

**

Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.**

**Summery: Kiba dances in the rain, and Shino is forced to look after him. **

A/N: This is pretty cute, I think. I love playing with Shino's character, hes funny. Ah well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Dancing with the Fairys

* * *

"You damnable fool!" Shino called from his window on the second story, glaring at me as I twirled about in the rain smiling like a court jester, "Get out of that rain! Its twelve degrees, you're going to die of pneumonia!"

I grinned wildly at my boyfriend's yelling.

"But it's so much fun!" I replied, laughing out loud at how his face scrunched at the thought of the icy water being fun. "Come on, Shino, join me!"

"Not on your life, Kiba." He called down, frowning at my soaked form. "You're going to contract typhus."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll be fine! It's barely even cold out here." I replied haughtily, continuing my rain dance down the sidewalk to his front door.

* * *

"If you want any more damn soup, make it yourself!" Shino huffed, blowing an ebony bang from in front of his face. 

"But Shhiiiiinooooo... I'm siiiiiick..." I whined pathetically, sneezing into a Kleenex in my right hand and clutching the stuffed bear I got for our anniversary with my left hand.

"It's your own fault." He replied gruffly, betraying his demeanor by sitting down beside me on the bed and pulling my head into his lap before stroking my hair. "Dancing about in the rain like a drunken fairy. Serves you right." He shook his head.

"Sh'no... 'Mmsleepy..." I muttered, turning my face into his warm stomach.

"I better not get this disease from you, you contagion." He replied stoically.

"Mm... love you..." I mumbled somewhat incoherently before passing into unconsciousness.

"... Love you too."

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	12. Stay With Me

**

* * *

**

Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection

* * *

Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed.

Summery: Kiba's POV. Kiba misses Shino, who has died on a mission, and now finds himself lost without the Aburame boy.

A/N: An angsty/sad one here, but hey, we gotta have one even once in a while to even out the humerous and fluffy ficlets! Well, thats my philosophy anyway. An insight into thier 'relationship' in whatever sense of the word.

* * *

Stay With Me

* * *

You know... 

People keep telling me it'll get better.

I just have to cheer up and smile, and it'll all work out for the better in the end.

I've never been that patient though. I don't want to wait for the end for it to be better. What good will that do me? It'll be the end. I won't care whether or not it's better by then.

Fuck that, my friend.

So in the meantime, I'm content to lay in my bed with the blinds closed and the eerie strings from the soundtrack of 'The Fountain' emanating from the speakers of my stereo.

Well... maybe not so content.

But isn't self pity better than false happiness?

If you were here, you'd tell me the answer... or pull some typical intellectual bullshit and tell me that only I can find the answer to that question.

You always were pretty freakin' amazing at dodging questions.

Especially when they were meaningful.

You always were the brains... and the brawn too, for that matter. What the hell was I, then?

The comedic relief?

The sidekick?

Fuck that, too.

I don't need you.

I don't miss you.

I am my own person.

So here I sit in the darkness with my new enlightenment, my blind eyes finally seeing.

I'm waiting.

Won't you come back for me?

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	13. Denial

* * *

**Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed. **

**Summery: Kiba is checking out girls, and Shikamaru is sick of his denial.**

**A/N: For some reason, I had Shikamaru and Shino dislike each other in this fic, but I think it works. Some pretty serious OOCness in this on Shino's part, I'll admit, lol. Anyway, let me know if you liked it. A humerous one, so don't take it too seriously. Shikamaru's POV.**

* * *

**Denial**

* * *

"Did you _see_ that girl, Shikamaru?"

Oh god, here we go again. This is getting fucking ridiculous.

"Yes, Kiba."

"_Damn_ she was hot."

"Sure, Kiba."

"And did you check out that rack? Normally-"

"Kiba."

"-I'm an ass man myself, but-"

You're an 'ass man' all right.

"Kiba."

"-I wouldn't mind infiltrating her hidden village! And those legs, I could just…"

"KIBA!"

"What?" Kiba stopped his rant to look at me questioningly.

I sigh with exasperation, and look at Kiba squarely.

"You're gay, Kiba. Gayer than gay, the gayest man alive, _super_ gay."

"Pft, I am not." Kiba scoffed, "I love the ladies."

I give him a look which expresses exactly how pathetic he is at the moment.

"You've been living with the Aburame for 5 years now, Kiba."

He looks at me for a second, before waving his hand dismissively.

"Passing phase."

I shake my head. I myself have never particularly liked that bastard Aburame Shino, purely for the fact that he takes a sick pleasure out of my own discomfort of his feelings for my best friend... and he's a bastard.

The worse only thing is when Kiba acts like this. Why did I even bother to bring him out for coffee today?

Well that's it. No more.

I grab him by the shoulders and force him to face me.

"Say it, Kiba."

"Say what?"

"That you're gay, you aren't even the least bit attracted to that girl, and you're in love with Shino."

Kiba rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say Shika, now if you'll excuse me… I have a number to get."

I'm on the verge of ripping my own hair out, when the bastard - I mean the Aburame – walks in, taking the seat across from me.

He takes one look at Kiba talking to the girl across the room and adopts the same exasperated expression as me.

"He is pretending to be straight today?"

"Yep."

"That is starting to become annoying."

"Yep."

"One of these days I'm going to have to beat some sense into him."

"Yep."

"I would have thought that since this morning-"

"Wow now Aburame, you're passing the sharing barrier here."

His eyes narrow behind his glasses, which I can tell by the apparent lines on his forehead, but I also know a smirk is present on his features.

"Quiet, Nara. All I was going to say was that denial seems to be what always triggers Kiba's... random bouts of 'straightness'."

"Yeah well, it's getting fucking absurd. How am I ever supposed to get laid when 'Not Gay Today Inuzuka' shows up trying to pull all the girls?"

"Come now Nara, you can hardly blame Kiba for your lack of sexual appeal."

I scowl at him, as is normal for our usual line of banter, "Fuck off, Aburame."

"All in due time." Shino replies with a bored tone, "I'm just waiting for Kiba to realize that young female is lacking a very important body part, _pivotal _to his sexual gratification."

I groan in agreement.

Kiba finally makes his way back, sitting on the other side of Shino, grinning broadly.

"Hey, Shino!"

Shino cuts straight to the chaise. "Gay yet, Kiba? I'm about ready to go."

"I am not gay!"

"That's not what you said this morning."

Kiba's blush engulfs his tribal markings as he averts his gaze and mumbles, "Like I told

Shika… it's just a phase… It'll pass."

At this point I just can't take it anymore. I jump up from my seat - waving my arms wildly for dramatic purposes.

"For fucks sake, Kiba! You're gay! You. Like. Men." I gesture at Shino when I say 'men', as though to emphasise what they look like in contrast to what he has been chasing all morning. "Deal with it and move on!"

Shino adds with his usual calm demeanor; "Your sexual insecurities are becoming tiring."

"Shikamaru! Shino!" Kiba exclaims in embarrassment.

"What?" I yell, the attention of the entire room focused on me now, "It's true! Just admit you're gay and get it over with! I'm getting sick of this. You're so troublesome!"

Kiba mumbles something, and both I and Shino lean in to hear him.

"What was that, Kiba?" I ask, the harsh edge still present in my voice.

"I said I _might_ be gay… but only just a little."

Oh, thank the Gods! Maybe now he'll stop being a big gay block head.

My little victory is cut short, however, as the Aburame then proceeds to put an arm around Kiba, pulling him into a passionate kiss. I guess with Kiba finally admitting his 'gayness', I'll have to see a lot more of this. It'll be a small price to pay.

"Well… it's a start." I mumble, cringing as Kiba latches his arms around Shino's neck. I have to admit I am surprised by the boldness of the Aburame.

I can't help myself - I gag a little.

"Could you two please take that somewhere a little more… not in my line of vision?"

Kiba blushes and takes Shino's hand to lead him out of the coffee house, while Shino grins at me in self-satisfaction of my obvious disgust.

I have to stop myself from dry retching when, as their walking away, Shino reaches a hand down to slap Kiba's ass. _Loudly_. And I wonder idly if maybe it won't be such a small price after all.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

-Emerald-**


	14. Bother

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed**

**Summery: Kiba wonders why he bothers.**

**A/N: I had a picture of Kiba in an apron and cooking in the kitchen like a good little housewife, and had to write this, lol. Hope you like! Kiba's POV.**

* * *

**Bother**

* * *

"Grrr..." I growled out loud, eying the smoking chunk of unrecognizable meat I'd just pulled from the oven.

I kicked the oven door shut, cursing it for hurting my bare toes, and proceeded to dump the former roast into the trash can before collapsing into a chair at the table.

I'd had a lousy-ass day and all I'd wanted to do was make a damn roast for Shino when he got home from his away-mission, so he would be all happy and romantic.

And maybe, if I was lucky, I'd get some tonight.

But that godforsaken roast had gone and sabotaged my salvage efforts!

Okay, so maybe I'm just not a domestic... but damn it, I tried!

Isn't that what counts?

So I sat there sulking, pondering why the hell I even bothered.

And then Shino walked in, and I found myself smiling.

"Why are you smiling at me?" He asked suspiciously, but smiled lightly in return as he gathered me into his arms. "And what is that smell?"

"I just remembered something funny." I replied, ignoring his second question, and enjoying his warmth.

But in reality, I'd just remembered why I bothered.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	15. First Meetings

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed**

**Summery: Shino asks Kiba if he remembers how they met.**

**A/N: I thought it would be good to do a 'how we met' kind of fic, and I like the idea of Shino being too shy to talk to Kiba when he was little :) Shino can be cute too!**

**Kiba's POV.**

* * *

**First Meetings**

* * *

"Do you remember how we met?" Shino asked me suddenly, looking up from his novel and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I looked at him in slight surprise, "Of course. I ran into you on the academy training grounds and you fell down, I helped you back up and the rest is history." I replied, smiling at him warmly.

He smiled, somewhat nervously, his gaze turning shyly back to his book; "You didn't run into me... I had seen you walking around earlier and I ran into you and fell on purpose." He confessed.

I gasped at him, grinning widely and laughing at the shade of scarlet his face was turning.

"You skank muffin!" I exclaimed.

He glared at me lightly, but laughed all the same.

"Our relationship is based on a lie!" I declared dramatically, but he just smiled at me good-humoredly.

I leaned in close then, my face inches from his as I continued in a grim tone, "You do realise I'm going to have to have my revenge now, don't you?" I asked, smirking lecherously.

And so I did.

Three times.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	16. Seasons

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed**

**Summery: Kiba asks Shino what he likes about the seasons.**

**A/N: This came to me while I was thinking about how cold it is over here right now, which led me to the thought of Shino's opinions on the seasons, and so- This fluffy fic was born! Somehow it ended up seeming as thought Shino was the uke, but those of us that prefer otherwise, just pretend Kiba's being motherly, lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**Shino's POV.**

* * *

Seasons

* * *

"What's your favorite season?" Kiba asked, lounging on our bed, fingers curled into my dark-auburn hair.

"...all of them." I replied after some deliberation.

Kiba looked at me in slight surprise, "You can't possibly like all of them equally," He argued, shifting to lie on his back and pull me onto him.

"Yes I can, and here's why," I replied, nestling my head onto his chest. "I like spring because that's when the flowers bloom and you bring me messy miss-matched bouquets, I like fall because that's when we go to the Cherry Blossom festival and drink a little too much, and I like winter because that's when we have an excuse to 'cuddle', as you call it."

"You forgot summer." He reminded me, accentuated by a kiss to the top of my head, his arm around my waist holding me a little tighter.

I smirked uncharacteristically, gazing warmly into Kiba's sharp brown eyes as I replied;

"I like summer because that's when you go shirtless in public, and I get see the expressions on people's faces when they realize you're taken."

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**Was it just me, or was Shino a little OC in this one? I mean, fair enough, when you're reading a fluffy yaoi their gonna act a little differently, but I wasn't sure if I nailed this one. Let me know!**

**-Emerald-**


	17. AwayMission

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed**

**Summery: Shino laments the fact that Kiba must go on an away-mission.**

**A/N: This one an emotional take of the Shino/Kiba relationship, but I like it, personally, lol. I was thinking of how Shino would feel if Kiba or he had to go on an away-mission for a long period of time, as I'm sure would be hard for any ninja's in a relationship, and so this fic was born. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Another Shino's POV. Seem to be doing a few of those.**

* * *

Away-Mission

* * *

"Hey you," Kiba smiles at me brightly, his incisors for which he is named shinning sharply in the new sun of the morning. It is early and he knows I am worried. He takes my hand, demanding my attention, "Stop thinking."

Stop thinking. I wish it were that simple. Although, in all fairness, it may be for him. Kiba has long since taught himself to 'leap before he looks', thinking was always my job. So is it not fair then that I think about this? It is a parting, after all.

I smile lightly at him, and his expression softens, for a minute I glimpse his own uncertainty. I know he worries as well, for me and for him. I will not be there for him this time, I will not be there to hold him if there is a storm, or protect him if he is outnumbered, or even to wake him up when he sleeps in too late and we have to move on. He quickly regains his composure though, and I know then that he is the one comforting me.

And, although I would deny it under threat of my life, I feel I need a little bit of comforting. After all, he won't be there for me either, to smooth over the horrors of mission related nightmares, to annoy me into telling him how my day was (although secretly, I intend to all along), or even to take my hand as he is now, a silent reassurance of his presence that I now find crucial in my daily life.

Suddenly, he pulls me to him in a hug, and my arms wrap around him a little too tightly for me to be as relaxed at as I appear. I feel him smile softly against my neck as he whispers to me, "It's only a mission."

Only a mission, right. Only a mission to the mist country, for three months! I grunt in response, clearly showing my disagreement. But Kiba merely chuckles, resting his head on my shoulder, each of us enjoying the others presence while it lasted.

Eventually, we hear the slow, cruel squeak of the train wheels making their labored roll towards the station we are waiting in, damning us to separation.

He pulls his head from my shoulder, and my arms drop to his waist, reluctant to let go. He smiles at me then, so lovingly it is burned in my mind and I am sure that I shall never forget this moment may I live one hundred years from this day.

Before I know it, we are kissing, and although I am not sure who initiated it, I know we can both feel the others pain in our parting. Our lips move agonisingly slow, a firm caress, as though we could prolong this moment, forcing ourselves to remember this feeling in fear we may forget while we are away from each other.

He pulls back though, and quickly wipes away a stray tear that I almost miss. My hand comes to his face then, and he stares at me as the back of my fingers graze the length of his cheek, a single loving gesture, and then he pulls away.

Grabbing his bag, which I had packed for him that morning, "Goodbye, Shino. I'll see you in three months!" He tells me with a cheerful confidence I know he must have mustered through his own excitement to visit a country he has never seen before.

I nod, and we have released each other. I smile at him and he turns, walks towards the train. He hands the station guard his ticket, and boards, my eyes training his movement all the way.

I am left feeling awkward, standing by myself in the busy station, my arms aching already to hold Kiba again.

When he has reached his seat on the left side of the middle carriage, the train starts to move. All the people around me are calling out to those on the train, and those on the train are calling to them. I strain to move through the hoard and get a good view, to see Kiba.

I spot him. "I love you!" He calls from his window, waving his arms frantically to me. I wave uncertainly from my spot, letting him know I heard him. And for some reason, I don't stop waving until the train is merely a dark blur; although I know he can no longer distinguish me from the other hundred people in the station anymore than I can him from the other figures still hanging out the windows of the train.

Eventually, I turn around, heaving a nearly inaudible sigh, and head back to my now empty apartment.

I will miss him.

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	18. You're the One

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed**

**Summery: Kiba muses on Shino's insecurity.**

**A/N: Little sappy drabble. Eh, let me know if you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**You're The One**

* * *

_'Why me? Of all the people you could have, why do you stay with me?'_

Stupid Shino.

Why would I be with anyone else?

You're the one who gives me stupid nicknames, like dog-boy and fang.

You're the one who comes over and watches horror movies with me, then stays up with me after I have nightmares.

You're the one who holds me when the world seems to blur at the edges, everything blending together like the headlights of speeding cars at night.

_'Because, I love you.'_

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


	19. Trust

* * *

**Of Bug-Lovers and Dog-Boys: A Drabble Collection**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This product is meant for entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Use only as directed**

**Summery: Kiba reflects on the rules of trust between shinobi, and he and Shino's trust for one another.**

**A/N: Here we are, another little drabble, although this is one of the longer ones. Also, I think I might end this drabble collection at 20, to keep it nice and even, so that would mean only one more drabble to come, I dunno.**

**Also! A side note! I have recently begun a new story, a romance between the akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori (with other akastuki yaoi pairings to come) called 'Clay and Puppets'. Please check it out under my profile and let me know what you think of it!**

**Anyways, on with the drabble!**

* * *

**Trust**

* * *

"But, I mean, how do you know he trusts you?" Naruto asked incrudiously, one eyebrow raised questioningly. 

It's true, Kiba knew, that not many could read Aburame Shino. Not many would know if he trusted them, or even if he were trustworthy himself.

But it was different with Kiba.

It was well known, that when in the company of a ninja, a guard and assasin, trust was the most foreign of concepts. It wasn't even trust in your comrades' character, so much as in their abilities, that was discurouged. It didn't matter if the shinobi lying next to you was your best friend; if they coulden't spot an enemy less than three feet away, then you might as well have trusted the rock lying on their right.

And so, in accordance with this unspoken law, it is accepted that a ninja should never sleep with their back to another ninja, be they companion or stranger. To do such, after all, was to trust, and that has been the biggest and last mistake of too many ninja for such behaviour to go unwarrented.

But Shino and Kiba were different. They trusted each other, despite the taboo. Kiba remembered too many instances where Shino and he had entrusted thier lives in each others hands completely, no matter how foolish this may seem to the others.

"I know," Kiba answered finally, a large grin covering his features as he turned to Naruto, "Because when he's with me, he sleeps facing the wall."

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**-Emerald-**


End file.
